The Galactic War
by Davidio117
Summary: Cynthia Shirona, Sinnoh Champion, mercilessly beaten by team galacatic, until an unknown man comes to her rescue. With no recolection of his name or past, can he and the Sinnoh Champion defend the world, if not the universe. (Bad Summary and Title, M for a reason really and it will be with an OC)


_**Hi All, Back with a new story, might continue with the old, but heres the knew, review, comment, suggest, I'll respond to some of them, but for now enjoy and if you dont then dont bother reading anymore XD. Oh and contrary to my last story, I dont own Pokemon this time, swapped it for some Magic beans**_

"We've got you now bitch!" Rejoiced one of the silver and black clad men, earning a smirk from the second, for lying in front of them in a crumpled heap on the ground was the thorn in their organisations side over the past year since they reformed and even before that, the person who had destroyed plans, resources and in some cases even colleagues, their fast track ticket to promotion, Cynthia Shirona. Waiting for the time when she would be alone and her Pokemon in a Pokecentre, they struck, relentlessly and mercilessly attacking the Sinnoh native by themselves and with the help of their Pokemon.

Attacking another human being with a Pokemon is one of the most serious offences a person can commit and, in some cases previously, can lead to a life imprisonment depending on the level of beating. But these people did not care about criminality. Stealing, attacking, killing were things these people did on a daily bases – sometimes just for fun. This is because they are members of Team Galactic, reformed after the loss of their leader Cyrus, operating in the shadows and hidden from the public by the League, some say for public protection, others argue corruption has spread its way through the league making Team Galactic nigh on untouchable, despite committing the most heinous and hideous crimes against people and Pokemon alike, all in pursuit of what they call 'A Perfect World' the principle set out by the deceased commander. The idea of uniformity, that individuality is dangerous, emotions make you weak, leadership is in the hands of those who are undeserving of it and that space and time should be manipulated and bent to the will of those who envisioned this world.

The larger of the pair made his way toward the champion, smirk still fixed on his face. Standing at nearly 7 foot tall and built like a Machoke, he was clearly the muscle of the operation, his long dark hair swaying with each heavy thump his foot made on the ground. He continued his trek toward where the champion lay, but got too close, allowing her to wrap her arms round his legs sending him crashing to the ground.

The other man appeared to of reacted before this had even happened and made it across to deliver a short sharp kick into the blondes ribs before she could follow up with an attack after the trip. "You fucking idiot! We were briefed before about what she could do! Were you not fucking listening or is that thick skull just full of fucking rocks!" he scalded the larger man, clearly displaying he was the boss and the brains of the operation. He was definitely smaller than the other, appearing to be just over 5 and a half foot and as skinny as a Bellsprout. He seemed easily forgettable were it not for his heavily scarred face, showing the conflict he had endured.

"Sorry boss it wont happen ag-" "You better fucking believe it wont happen again, what were you thinking!?" replied Scarface as he noticed Cynthia attempting to get up and delivered another kick into her stomach causing her to wretch as she collapsed to the ground. The larger one spoke up again "It's just that…" "What!?" "Well if we have to kill her… theres no reason we can't have some fun first is there?" Scarface gave a sadistic grin when he heard his colleague out "No I guess not, nobody would know" earning a smile from Large.

Upon hearing this Cynthia's eyes widened. She knew who these people were and that being viscously attacked would send a message to the world, public and League that Team Galactic were back, and she knew deep down that there was a chance they wouldn't stop at that and finish her off, but rape was something she hadn't prepared for, nor could she comprehend it. She had always been a fighter and would never give up, as shown by the marks on her assailants, showing her fighting spirit despite the odds being stacked against her. This along with her natural beauty and hard earned talent had earned her a fanbase which stretched even beyond her home region, a feat which only Lance had surpassed, but now even if the most hardened of Cynthia fans were looking on they would struggle to see a way out of this, for she seemed completely incapacitated and demoralised. Her once golden hair now matted and caked in mud, her clothes torn, her normally flawless skin cut and damaged, but one thing still remind, the steely gaze from her grey eyes showing defiance despite the situation.

Large grabbed Cynthia and dragged her over to Scarface. He knelt down and gently cupped her chin, before forcing her to look into his eyes. After pushing her hair from her face, rage built up within him for her eyes remained unyielding and lacked the fear he had aimed to instil in her. Clearly frustrated he gave a long chuckle while gazing up to the sky before slamming the Champion against a rock, her body folding over it.

She clearly winced at this. She gasped for air having all of what was previously in her lungs forced out and felt as though her kneecaps had been shattered upon impact with the heavy stone. This coupled with the injuries already sustained would have led to a normal person breaking down into tears or blacking out, but Cynthia was no ordinary person. She never cried or had shown a glimpse of fear to anyone at any time and for her today was going to be no exception, even if it was the last chance she had to show it.

Scarface casually sauntered over to where she now lay, taking his time clearly wanting to enjoy every moment he could. He stopped when he was level with her face before stooping down with his lips glancing her ear as he whispered "Take off ya jacket." This was met by a weak but almost instantaneous two-worded response: "Fuck you". Large laughed at this, clearly enjoying to see his leader on this operation rebuffed, as he always seemed to get his way. "Stop fucking laughing and get over here!" yelled Scarface as he delivered a sharp, stiff backhand to the Sinnoh natives face, showing her who was in charge, and attempting to break what was left of her spirit.

Cynthia could hear the heavy footsteps of Large approaching before stopping directly behind her. It was at this point she could hear them both panting like a pair of horny Arcanines while she tried to keep her consciousness. 'Stay awake, Stay awake!' were the words reverberating round her head because she knew that any lapse in consciousness and it would definitely be game over. She knew her hopes of keeping her dignity were fading and her chances of survival was next to, if not zero, but it would be wrong to give up at the very end. She could feel Scarface stroking her hair as Large began to pull off her jacket. 'This is it'…

_-Scene Change, 10 minutes earlier-_

"Eughhh… my head" muttered a man as he dragged himself towards an Oran tree to prop himself up after regaining consciousness and finding himself face down on the forest floor. The man was a tall man, standing at 6'4 fully stretched and weighing 196 lbs without an inch of fat on him. He rubbed his skull trying to orientate himself with his new surrounding before picking out bits of foliage from his short, brown, wavy hair. He then looked down at his dust coated t-shirt and ripped jeans, dusting them off aswell. 'Where am I?' he found himself thinking while looking at the dense undergrowth surrounding him, he mulled over this for a few moments before another, altogether more troubling and terrifying question replaced it in his head: 'Who am I?'

The man sat there for what felt like hours, clearly distressed, hands trembling, trying to work out who he was, but finding he couldn't even remember his own name, let alone anything about him. This went round his head, looping over and over bringing the distraught man almost to tears, such was the confusion he was experiencing, up until the point he heard voices up ahead.

'Maybe they can help' he thought before clambering to his feet and running towards where the voices could be heard, a mixture of excitement and trepidation. It was only when he neared the clearing where the voices were that he froze, as what he saw only angered him even more. Two men standing over a battered and defenceless woman, removing her clothes. The more he watched this the more his anger built before what felt like an instinct, almost primal, overcame him eyes turned an angry red

_-Back with Cynthia-_

Cynthia gritted her teeth, knowing the worse was about to come until she heard screaming from behind her. Scarface started running toward the origins of the scream, allowing Cynthia to turn her head so she could see what was happening.

A man, cloaked in what felt like an invisible aura of sheer anger, sat astride Large, launching a flurry of punches into the giants face, causing him to cry and yelp before nothing. This didn't stop the man though as he kept raining his fists down onto larges already disfigured face, blood and flesh splattering up onto his own with each skull crushing blow. He looked like he wasn't going to stop until Scarface delivered a trademark running punt into his ribs knocking him off of where he was perched on Large and sending him spinning to the ground.

The man coughed once, before smirking, shrugging off the pain that must of been caused without a wince or even a second to catch his breath. He leapt to his feet, charging at Scarface. Before Scarface had time to move he was struck with a roundhouse kick, leading to a satisfying crunch as his jaw shattered, shortly followed by him collapsing to the ground. Upon seeing this, the aura appeared to instantaneously disappear from the man, his eyes returning to their pristine blue state as he began to make his way toward the barely conscious champion.

"Bedrill – Pin Missile" yelled Scarface, voice slurred from the broken jaw as the man came within a couple of paces of Cynthia. The Pin Missile struck him directly in the back, forcing him into a crumpled heap on the floor. At this, Scarface smirked before recalling Beedrill and sliding down the ledge behind him out of sight. 'Fuck Large, he can stay there, he shouldn't of been such an idiot'

For the first time that day, Cynthia could say she felt scared. Not for her life but for that of her rescuer who now collapsed face down into the mud.

The last thing he could remember seeing was a Pokeball dropping from his belt and opening in front of him.

_**Hope you Enjoyed. Any questions/reviews will probably be answered next time**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Davidio117**_


End file.
